Pokémon tournament
by crazyepicpineapples
Summary: Scarlet is a budding pokémon trainer, who would love to take part in the pokémon tournament. A competition only on once a year, and this year it's by her village. But can she get to the final and win the title of master of the tournament or will she get beaten? OCs welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

"Snivy use vine-whip!"

"Dodge it Purrlion and use scratch!" The two pokemon screeched and attacked. Vines whipped around the Purrlion, but it dodged with ease and scratched catching the Snivy. It was sent flying backwards in a cloud of dust, it tried to get up, but collapsed on the floor.

"Yes!" I yelled. Punching my arm into the air. I sat on my bed watching the trainers battle. Yes, I wasn't the ones battling, that would be a bit a hard, cause well. I don't have a pokemon yet...But I'm gonna get one. I'm gonna ask Professor Juniper today for one. I hope I get one though, cause the pokemon tournament's coming to town soon. And this year, I'm gonna win.

In case you've lived under a rock all your life. I'll explain the pokemon tournament. Loads of trainers come with their pokemon, to battle and win their way to the final. And the winner gets a massive trophy, and the title off _master of the tournament_. That's gonna be me. Yes, I know it's gonna be hard to win, with a pokemon you've only just got, but I'm still gonna try.

"Scarlet breakfast. Stop Watching TV and come downstairs" Hmm food. Wonder what I got. I'll eat and then I'll go see Professor Juniper.

_There we go guys. I'd like you all to help with this by sending in your trainers. Just either PM me the form or leave it in the review. I'll need at least 3 OCs to be rivals.  
_

_NAME:_

_PERSONALITY:_

_APPEARANCE__:_

_POKEMON (with moves):_


	2. Chapter 2

I finished my breakfast, and pulled on my coat. It was chilly outside in my home town of Rakki town even though its summer. Rakki town was an unknown town in the Unova Region, but it was all about to change.

"I'll put this place on the map." I yelled.

"Oh look who it is." I snide voice sniggered. I turned round to see Sarah Raine, the snide, mean and all round bitchy girl next door, she had long blonde hair tied up with a few strands hanging over her face covering her bright blue eyes. Her Roserade, stood there hands on hips smiling.

"Yeah. Its the wannabe trainer, without a pokemon." Next to Sarah stood her accomplice, Ben Smith, he had short brown hair that fell over his blue eyes, he always seemed to be wearing a tracksuit bottoms and a t-shirt with the captions `Be a master' in large white letters. His Serperior stood wearing the same expression as his owner. I smiled at them and walked past them, while they laughed.

_I'll show them, wait until I beat them. _I thought. After a walk though the town, waving hello to the adults and ignoring the snide comments from everyone else, I reached Professor Junipers lab.

"Hello Professor. I'm here for my POKEMON!" I yelled into the empty room. There was a loud bang, and a "Ouch!" and Professor Juniper's head popped out from behind the door.

"Oh Hello Scarlet. Wait there a second I'll just get them." I stood there a big grin on my face, waiting. A while later, the professor came in with a box, with three pokéballs inside. "Ok then Scarlet. Lets choose your Pokémon." I stood there for a moment. Was this really happening or is it a dream. OW, ok not a dream. Hmm which one will I chose. I had thought this one over and had known which one I wanted. I reached into the box and pulled out the closest pokéball.

"Ok TEPIG. I chose you." I yelled. The ball opened and out came a...Snivy. I sweat dropped and grinned. "Return. Ok then this one." I picked up the one in the middle, and tried again. "TEPIG, I choose you!" And out popped an Oshawott, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" I screamed, returning the blue otter pokemon to his ball. "You know what they say third times a charm" Picking up the remaining pokeball I breathed deeply, "OK this better be Tepig, I choose you." Finally out came the little orange fire pig. "About time." I sighed. "That was more effort than needed." The Tepig turned around and looked at me, so I reached out to say hi. Only for it to blast an Ember attack in my face. I flew backwards into a load of boxes. "What the FUCK was that for. Oh sorry professor." I said my face red. I turned round to see that the Professor was in the next room, so I glared at the Tepig, he growled at me and I quickly returned him to his pokeball, "Ummm Professor." I asked the blundering woman in the next room.

"Yes darling."

"I think the Tepig hates me."

"Oh yes that's nice dear." And she got back to cleaning the room.

"Thanks for the help!" I yelled walking out with my arms crossed and a childish pout on my face. "Let's go see if you've got some good power." I looked around to see Sarah and Ben smirking at my slightly singed face and hair, I glared at them but that only succeeded in them laughing in my face more. "Oh SHUT UP You BITCH. I challenge you to a pokemon battle." I laughed at the look on Sarah's face.

"Please, sorry little urchin but I would destroy you with one hit and it would be pointless, you don't want to be an even bigger laughing stock now do you?"

"Argh. Thats it. Tepig I choose you!"

"Fine then, Roserade, destroy him with Magical Leaf." Roserade fired purple and green leaves at the pig

"Dodge it and use ember." Using quick speed the fire pig ran along the field, firing red flames at the flower woman.

"Roserade jump up and attack with Solarbeam." Roserade jumped high into the air and absorbed the suns rays, before firing it back towards Tepig.

"MOVE!" I yelled to my Tepig, but I was too late, it was hit and was sent flying he painfully slammed into a tree and just lay there, swirls in his eyes. "TEPIG!" I ran over, ignoring the laughter, to check if my precious pokemon was ok. "Oh I'm sorry, we should have trained first." I whispered.

"Ahh look at the weak looking trainer and her Pokemon." Sarah laughed.

"SHUT UP YOU FUKING BITCH! My Pokemon is going to kick your ass in the tournament." I yelled back, picking up my Tepig.

"And if you do then maybe I was wrong, but you have about" She looked at her watch, "Three days, have fun." And with that she walked out, and left me alone with my tepig. I looked down at him, and leapt up.

"Oh Shit! I need to get you to a Pokemon centre." I ran towards the center,which didn't take long thankfully. "Out of the way! Out of the way!" I pushed past all the people, in the line, ignoring their protests, and put Tepig down on the desk. "Please you've got to help my pokemon." I begged.

"Oh dear." Gasped the nurse. "It's ok dear, he'll be fine." She reasured me, and she took Tepig into one of the rooms, as I sat outside. While, I sat outside, I saw the nurse give Tepig some oran berries and put him into a bed. She looked at me nodding, and I gave a sigh of relief.

Well there we go guys. I have a pokemon now, but d now it's in the pokemon center, recovering. And we've only got three days. One things for sure, were going to have to train a lot, before the tournament.

_Hope you like chapter 2. Thanks for slendie258 and gara316 for the OCs._

_Follow _

_Favorite _

_And Onwards! XP_


End file.
